Our fate
by dragon outcast
Summary: two friends living life are thrown unexpectedly but happily through time and or space to arrive in equestria how will they live in this new world with their new bodies and their new and abundant friends find out poll on profile for those interested written by dragon outcast ideas and beta reading by dragonrider101


**DR101: Our first story together and we chose MLP... Nice. How we got to this point, I have no idea. Anything you want to say, Outcast?**

**DO: ...I'm not sure how we came to an MLP one but meh it happens as the saying goes boredom is the mother of all creation. DR101 has more experience in the co-author part so I'm sort of new to this**

**Before we forget: We DO NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, if we did, Lord help those ponies.**

**leon0666 needs some credit here for his support**

Accidents happen

Chapter 1: Departures and Arrivals

Cameron walked into his room after an eventful day at school, threw his bag into the corner, removed his satchel from the bag, and opened it. He removed his laptop, IPad, and phone. He hooked them into the power and plugged his IPad into his stereo, before he began playing music. Turning on his computer, Cameron signed into Skype, opened a Word document, and signed into Fan Fiction, before he read the updates that were new. He received a message from Kris, his friend from Montana. Opening Skype, he read it.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Kris.

"Reading, writing, listening to music...The usual. You?" Cameron typed, having had this same discussion a million times before.

"Nothing, I am just really bored." replied Kris.

Cameron smiled and sent him a link to a YouTube video and then continued reading the FanFic he was hooked on. As he finished the chapter, he heard a sound behind him and saw the Skype message icon glow. He checked the message from Kris, and all that it said was 'WTF.' He turned around and saw a portal ripping up his wall.

"Oh shit," Cameron said, "If I'm going, I'm taking you with me!" Grabbing his laptop, iPod and ripping them out of the wall plug, before reaching for his iPad, but was pulled into the portal before he could grab it.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he fell through the vortex. As he fell, he saw a glimpse of someone else falling a fair ways in front of him, the person in front of Cameron fell through a light and the vortex began to fall apart. "Oh come on!" Cameron yelled. His laptop began to move under him, and as he watched it, the laptop suddenly melted and began to seep towards him. As soon as it made contact with his eyes, he couldn't see anymore and an intense pain rendered him immobile. He couldn't yell or move, it was that intense, suddenly it stopped and he felt himself hit something flat and something small hit his head he reached up and laid his hand on what it was and felt his iPod and fell into the dark arms of unconsciousness.

(Kris's pov) *Around the same time*

Kris sighed, feeling utterly bored with his life. Every day was the same; head to school, deal with bullies, head home, and then read Fan fiction. The only things that kept him occupied were Fan fiction and My Little Pony.

Yes he is a Brony, and that was why he had to deal with bullies every day. He sighed again, noticing that no one had updated their stories since yesterday. He logged onto Skype and noticed that his friend Cameron was online. Kris sent him a message.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, feeling elated to have someone to talk to.

"Writing, reading, and listening to music the usual. You?" Cameron said.

"Nothing, I am just really bored." Kris typed, feeling like the world wanted to make his life boring. Cameron had sent a link Kris's way and he clicked on it, the next thing he knew, there was a portal opening up behind him.

"Might as well," Kris said before grapping his headphones and iPod touch and jumping through the swirling vortex. As he was falling, Kris noticed someone falling behind him before he hit something hard and passed out.

Cameron felt something moving him and he opened his eyes and what looked like a HUD for a fps appeared in front of his eyes a and he could feel the information being trickled into his mind he felt his body being dragged across the ground "damn this one is heavy" said a familiar voice

"Are you calling me fat?" snapped Cameron waking up and scaring the person dragging him

"What in the hay" said a southern accent

Cameron lifted his head and everything stopped, they saw his eyes making them stop and he recognised them. "No way" he said trying to get up

He fell and looked at his feet but saw hooves and midnight black fur "what the" he said falling back and getting a better look at them

Two mares exchanged a look to see if the other thought that the pony the cyan mare with rainbow mane was carrying had lost his sanity

Cameron had finished admiring his body his mane was a light and dark crimson and his cutie mark is a shield with a heart on it a knife over it his wings were black and larger than normal he tried to stand but fell over

"You alright partner?" asked apple jack extending him a hoof

her orange fur and hay colour mane the exact same as the show Cameron reached out and she helped him up and he shakily took a step this is going to hard he thought and rainbow dash landed and walked towards him and he felt information trickle into his mind and he tried to take a step and got it right and began walking around "you look like you haven't even walked on your four hooves before" said apple jack

Cameron smiled and he noticed the body beside her "no way" said Cameron looking the pony over and realizing who it was "Kris wake up" he said nudging the pony

Kris groaned and swatted away Cameron's hoof but Cameron gave a short sharp kick "wake up" said Cameron

"What?" asked Kris looking at him

"Ahh pony!" he exclaimed trying to get up but failing dramatically

"Kris it's me Cameron" said Cameron

"Wait…Cameron?" he asked shocked

He looked around and saw apple jack and rainbow dash "no way" he said "we're in Equestia" he said Cameron nodded

"May we ask who you are" asked rainbow

"What?" asked Cameron

"Dude your eyes" said Kris

"Oh" said Cameron feeling his eyes he paused and thought for a second "I'm Cameron the cybernetic pony" said Cameron

"And I'm Kris the warrior pony" said Kris.

Kris pov

Kris awoke to something nudging him and saying "Kris, wake up." Kris swatted the prodding thing away from him and tried to fall back asleep. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on his side and he heard a voice that sounded familiar say "Wake up!"

"What?" Kris asked, before looking at whoever kicked him. His eyes widened and he exclaimed "AHH, pony!" He tried to scramble away, only to find himself failing to move miserably.

"Kris, it's me, Cameron," the pony said.

"Wait, Cameron?" Kris asked, suddenly noticing that the pony looked just like his buddy's OC.

He looked around and noticed the two mares staring at him in the background.

"Wait, we're in Equestria?" he asked, turning back to Cameron.

...

Rainbow and Applejack turned towards Kris.

"And you are?" asked the cyan Pegasus. Kris smirked.

"I am Kris, the warrior pony." He answered.

"So where are you from?" asked apple jack.

Cameron paused and looked at Kris, he nodded "we are from another dimension" said Cameron.

"What is this so called dimension called?" asked rainbow dash sceptically.

"It's called earth," I live in Montana and he lives in Tasmania" said Kris.

"They are telling the truth" said apple jack.

"Really?" asked dash in shock.

"Um we should really get you to the hospital" said rainbow dash.

"Why?" asked Cameron.

They all looked at him and winced "what's wrong?" asked Cameron.

"Follow us" said rainbow.

Cameron helped Kris up and helped him along until he had the walking thing under wraps, they followed the two mares.

They crested a hill and saw the town Bronies across the world wished they would see they could see, the ponies trotting around the town and the train coming down the tracks. They were quickly escorted to the hospital and Cameron was rushed in and the doctors were constantly looking at his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Cameron.

"Somepony get him a mirror!" yelled Kris.

A nurse grabbed a mirror and gave it to Cameron who tilted it and froze where his eyes were a starburst of blood surrounded them an evident scar running down from each eyebrow and across his eyes.

A doctor grabbed a sponge and began cleaning up the blood and revealing metal where his eyes were metal surrounded it and the actual eye was cybernetic it glowed as it twisted and shrunk before twisted the other way and expanded, a metal band ran across his face joining the two eyes like they were goggles but their apart of his skin and bone.

He shuddered and touched his eyes "Cameron calm down" said Kris realizing what was happening, "Cameron calm down" he said smacking away the mirror and shaking him.

Cameron blinked "what happened?" he asked.

"You almost flipped out" said Kris.

"Did I?" asked Cameron, Kris nodded "sorry".

"It's alright" said Kris.

Cameron got off the bed and sighed "sorry about that" he said "it's not every day you see you have cybernetic eyes, although they are pretty cool" said Cameron smiling.

"Did we have anything with us when we came?" asked Kris.

"There were these" said rainbow opening her wing and giving them their IPod's, they promptly swapped them one being the others and Cameron tucked his under his wing the ear phones he wrapped around it.

"Um what do we do now?" asked Cameron.

"Should we go see twilight?" asked apple jack.

"Sure" replied Rainbow.

**DO: A/N: this has been written by dragon outcast and mostly beta read by dragonrider101 and a little by me. DR101 would have done it all if he hadn't gotten grounded off his IPod, however DR101 deserves a round of applause since he is beta reading from an IPod…when he isn't grounded from it. XD**

**Dragon outcast is looking for a beta to beta read other MLP story/s he has created if you're interested please don't refrain from sending him a PM**


End file.
